Tokyo Demons & Angel Kisses
by i-wish-i-was-kagome
Summary: Kagome has to move to Tokyo with her father and step mother after her mother dies, both of who she absolutly hates. While staying at a hotel where her father is staying for two weeks on business she meets Sesshoumaru, a jerk as far as she is concerned
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Demons & Angel Kisses

A/N Wow it has been so long since I last posted a story. I am really sorry that none of my other stories have been updated, but I dont have alot of time and no idea's for then really. But this is a new story that I actually wrote a year ago. But I will really try to finish this story even if it isnt very long (But I hope that it kind of will be) Everyother weekend is about when I'll be updating. So onto the story.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat alone on an airport bench awaiting the boarding of the plane headed to Tokyo, Japan. Her black hair was pulled up, a long black silk ribbon tied in it. She wore an oversized hoodie, its sleeve pushed up just past her creamy tan elbows. Skilled hands passed the time with random drawings of many different things. She had a whole sketchbook full of drawings like that, all done in simple colors of black and white, all of them very skilled.

"Damn it Kagome, I wish that you would stop that drawing for fifteen minutes! I am so sick of all you doing with your time is drawing, there are so many other things you could be doing at the moment." An older woman whispered hoarsely grabbing the drawing from her barely even glancing at it, and then throwing it back at her.

Kagome held her head down slightly picking up the drawing from the floor where it had ended up landing.

The woman that had just spoke was Kikyo, Kagome's step mom and who she would be stuck with until she was either married off or turned eighteen. Kikyo was very pretty, with a dark tan (though it was completely fake) and a small figure, which she had gladly flaunted wearing a tight dark red halter top leaving a more than generous amount of cleavage showing, along with dark jeans and black pumps. She had long brown hair that was pulled back out of her face with a mint green hair clip.

"Let's go, I don't have all day for you to sit here drawing our plane should be boarding any moment now."

Kagome bit back a remark about Kikyo going off and flirting with different people at the airport bar. Silently she picked up a black shoulder bag that was filled with a bunch of different things needed to travel on a plane.

"NOW BOARDING FLIGHT TWENTY ONE TO TOKYO, JAPAN," the intercom system announced.

"That would be our flight," Kikyo said in a fake smiley tone, while bragging up a red bag that held a newspaper and papers for some form of work. Shuffling threw all of the stuff in the bag she pulled out two airline tickets and handed one to Kagome before walking of to board the place.

"Well Mrs. Kikyo, I see that you finally brought your new daughter with you… My, my, she is quite a beauty." The younger man who was collecting the ticket said in a deep voice that might make some girls blush bright red.

"Montan we need those tickets to board the plane, which also will not wait for you to quit drooling." Spoke Kikyo sharply with a hint of jealousy that Kagome was getting such attention, grabbing the two ticket stubs she grabbed the younger girls arm dragging her along.

Kagome gave a rude glare to the boy as she was drug past. Annoyed at the fact that he was speak to her in such a way without even knowing her name, it made her want to get sick again and again.

Once they were only the plane and at there seats Kagome quickly took the window seat while Kikyo sat up and across the isle and pulled out a business paper (though Kagome wondered if she was even reading it or just trying to look smart, she was going for looking smart thought), this allowed Kagome to be able to sit all by herself n first class and not get bothered by her new step-mother.

Leaning her head against the window pane she stared out watching at the plane finally took off and steadied, soon after she let her eyelids close, sleep taking over. Soon her eyes opened as the plane attendant shook her awake, saying the plane had landed. Standing she stretched out her arms and picked up her things and walking forward to meet Kikyo who was just up ahead leaving.

"Your things other than what you have packed won't arrive for another few weeks, and they will come to your father's house. But he is on business at the Westin Tokyo so we will be staying there since I am needed to help him. So you will also be staying there." Kikyo said finally after they had walked out of the airport and were in a cab headed to the hotel. She gave the diver the address then sat back filling her nails.

"Here is your stop Ladies, have a nice day," the driver said opening the doors for them before going to get their things out of the trunk.

Kagome didn't wait for him walking into the hotel after some instructions to get someone for the bags and to go to the check-in desk. With a sigh she finally spoke for the first time in the last few hours, "Reservations for two, under the name De-La-Lou." Her voice sounded like it had a very French accent.

"Uh huh, Okay, here you go, the room has been paid for, but can I get a conformation with an I.D. please?" The young lady asked, receiving what she needed from Kikyo who had just come in. "Okay then you are all set, here are your keys," She handed them two keys. "Your reservations are for two of the Deluxe Rooms, room numbers 444 and 500 just as requested, have a nice stay ladies!" The girls said taking a deep breathe afterwards.

Kikyo picked up the keys then headed towards the nearest elevator after alerting the bellboy to take up their luggage. It was very silent in the lobby; the swishing of Kagome's overly baggy pants on the tile floor filled her ears.

Once in the privacy of the elevator Kikyo spoke sharply, "you have room 444, you can buy movies if you want to, there's a mini bar in the room, and also restaurants here, and you can just charge it to the room. I don't care one bit about what you door where you go as long as it does not concern me and when I need you you're here and doing what I want you to do." She look up to see what floor they were on noting they would be getting off soon, " Two things, Inutashio and his older son will be here," she paused giving a hard stare at Kagome, "Do not make a fool of me. Also on next Saturday there will be a gathering for work which you will be attending like it or not." She finished just as the doors opened, not even bothering to wait for Kagome, Kikyo walked out.

Kagome followed to a point then turned onto the hallway that lead to her room, bags already at the door waiting. She unlocked the door and picked up them bringing hem inside with her. Setting the stuff down just inside the door she laid her shoulder bag down on a desk and pulled her hoodie over her head throwing it to the side, and with a sigh she fell onto the bed.

She had all day pretty much to do whatever she wanted to do, and could go where ever she wanted to go. "But what do I want to do? Where do I want to go?" She whispered to herself luckily a rumble of her stomach responded, at least she knew what to do for now.

Standing she grabbed her key, cell phone and some money since she surely didn't intend to stay here all day. Figuring that the lounge would work to give her something to quiet her stomach, for now, since she didn't intend to eat. Once there she ordered a coffee, while they were making it she went to find a seat outside. Not paying attention she ran into someone. She braced herself for the sting of the ground, but it did not come, her blue eyes opened to look into honey colored eyes of a very good looking guy.

"Sorry," She mumbled attempting to walk off, yet his arms held her in place, looking up at him with her silvery blue eyes, she gave him a slight glare.

"I am Sesshoumaru Tashio, and who is the person that ran into me?" He asked in a commanding and cold tone.

Kagome glared at him eyes narrowed dangerously. "I do not tell my name to people that I do not know," She growled out, Sesshoumaru's grip tightening on her arm after hearing her reply, just enough to cause discomfort.

He knew that she knew who he was and he knew who she was but wanted to make things at least a little interesting for him.

"Kagome Higurashi," she answered after a few seconds, having not been interested in standing there all day.

"Ah you are Naraku's daughter, he told me that you were a beauty," he said letting go of her arm yet keeping him golden eyes trained on her form, "but I think that you may look much more enchanting in better fitting clothes."

Kagome let out a growl and slapped him hard across the face leaving a nice sized red handprint on his pale cheek. "Pig," was all she muttered as she began to walk off.

Sesshoumaru growled this time coming up behind her, grabbing her roughly, swinging her around and pulling her close to his face. "Do you know who you are even talking to little girl."

"Yeah I sure do, an arrogant prick who thinks he owns the world because his Daddy gives him anything and everything he wants," she hissed staring at him, if looks could kill this would be a fight for the death. Reaching up with a small hand she gripped his much larger one and dug her fingers in sending jolts of energy into his hand.

He quickly jerked his hand away from her arm, a small burn on the top of his hand.

"Yeah I'm a priestess, now back off jerk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n Okay so that is the first chapter I will probably have then next chapter up about tomorrow or so sorry its so short but its also late and I didnt want to get to much into it tonight well thank you for reading Tokyo Demons & Angel Kisses


	2. Chapter 2

Tokyo Demons & Angel Kisses

A/N Hello once again! wow I updated fianlly today, it took me forever to get this chapter up & it is somewhat short I'm sorry. But I wanted to get another chapter up before the weekend was over. I will work for the next two weeks on another one but till then this is chapter two of Tokyo Demons & Angel kisses.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time: "Do you know who you are even talking to little girl."

"Yeah I sure do, an arrogant prick who thinks he owns the world because his Daddy gives him anything and everything he wants," she hissed staring at him, if looks could kill this would be a fight for the death. Reaching up with a small hand she gripped his much larger one and dug her fingers in sending jolts of energy into his hand.

He quickly jerked his hand away from her arm, a small burn on the top of his hand.

"Yeah I'm a priestess, now back off jerk."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome turned flipping him of before she headed up the stairs quickly deciding that it would be much quicker than standing in an elevator.

"Well it doesn't really matter what you think of me, my father has instructed me to watch over you while you're staying here." Sesshoumaru said reply to the rude gesture she had given him as he stood at the bottom of the stairwell.

Her footsteps quickly secede at she turned and looked at him. "I do not need a babysitter, I am capable of looking after myself, and I don't need to be _male_ to do that." Turning back around, she ran up some more steps opening a door to the next stairwell.

Sesshoumaru growled in displeasure of having to chase a _child_ because of her little temper tantrum, he ran up the stairs after her, reaching her as she had just took out her room key. He grabbed the key from her hand. "What are you doing now?" He asked turning her around to face him.

"Sorry Sir High and Mighty I didn't realize that I had to tell you anything that I do," was the sarcastic response he got. Grabbing the key from him she opened her door and walked in, closing it in his face with a grin.

She could hear him growling from outside the door, making her smile much more, well she had already broken her step-moms rules and she could imagine what would happen because of it, but really didn't care she had worse.

Soon she heard banging at her door and Sesshoumaru commanding her to open it up right now, Sighing she threw on a robe not wanting the whole hotel to see her in bra & underwear. "What do you want? God I can take care of myself, I don't need you to do it for me. So just go tell your daddy that I don't want your help."

He looked at her able to see some of her body from the gaps in the robe, toned and tan were just some of the things going threw his head. "It does not matter what you claim, or tell me, I was told to watch over you and that is what I will do, whether you like it or not." He pushed past her into the room and sat down in a chair.

"Who said you could come in here? I'm changing for kami sake! Have some decency and leave!" She screamed at him, her hand itching to slap him once again. "Obtenir hors !" (French – Get out!)

The whole hallways could probably hear her screaming at him as Sesshoumaru clamped his hand over her mouth to stop her. "Stop that right now, you are making a complete fool of yourself, I would not be surprised if the whole hotel could here you." He said in a whisper, letting his hand uncover her mouth.

She quickly slapped him across the face, and then walked back into her room, going over to her suitcase she unzipped it pulling out a pair of baggy black jeans from the very bottom along with a studded belt, then slipped them on. Next she began to throw random shirts out of the suitcase before pulling out a silver shirt full of holes putting it on she grabbed black skateboard that looked like it had been used often.

"You are not honestly going to wear that out in public," he said circling her like she was a piece of meat needing inspection, "it's utterly indecent."

"Yeah and what reasons do I got for caring?" She pulled her cell phone and some money out of her other pants pockets and transferred them to the new pair, then grabbed the room key from the counter next to a closet.

"You shirt and jeans have so many holes in them you might as well not even wear the shirt with it showing so much," Sesshoumaru commented referring to a large hole just about her chest, "and what are you doing with that skateboard, you will surely not be allowed to use that on the streets."

"Ya know what, lighten up I am not going to be stuck in this hotel for the next two weeks, I would surly go mad if I even tried."

"Well for the next two weeks you are under my watch at all times. I will not be held responsible if you happen to get in trouble."

"Well then if your going to be hanging around me then you aren't going to be looking like that," she pulled off his suit's jacket and threw it on the bed, going back to her suitcase she pulled out another pair of baggy jeans and a white holy tank top and threw both items at him, "Those will probably fit you, I got bigger jeans if those don't fit. Now go try 'em on I ain't got all day."

As he went to go change in the bathroom she sat on the king sized bed, her board lying on her lap. Caving in on this Sesshoumaru went into the bathroom and changed, coming out just a short while later, the clothes fitting him perfectly, and the shirt showed off his well toned muscles. "How can you fit in these, if they fit me perfectly?" he questioned her.

"They don't fit, I have to wear a belt with all my jeans, but at least they fit you good," she said after giving him a good once over, agreeing with herself that she liked him in that outfit, since it showed his awesome body off more. "You need different shoes, mine for sure won't fit so I hope that you got some that aren't like those." She pointed at his dress shoes.

"Yes I have some old worn out shoes in my room."

After checking to make sure she had everything Kagome followed him to his room which much to her luck was just a few doors down and also right next to the elevator and stairs. He came out seconds later with a pair of worn tennis shoes on. Standing in the elevator Kagome opted not to talk unless he spoke first which he ended up doing.

"Why do you wear these insanely baggy clothes, you obviously have a good body, what's the point in hiding it?"

She closed her eyes everyone seemed to ask her that question, if they only knew the reasons why, but then again if they did they would ask more questions, ones she really didn't wish to be asked.

"Why do you care what I wear or don't wear? I wear what I want because I want to and why does it matter if I hide a good body by doing so?"

"It was merely a question, no need to get defensive because of it…. Unless you have something that you wish to hide." He finished turning his head towards her looking at her blue eyes.

"No I have nothing to hide" She lied turning her head to the side and closed her eyes, he didn't need to know her or her past.

He could sense her lying to him but didn't push out, he would get the truth from her soon enough, soon enough he would know what she was hiding from him and everyone else. He was looking at all of this as a challenge, she was a challenge. The elevator let out a dinging sound signaling that they were at their stop.

Kagome dropped her skateboard and hopped on pushing of the ground with her other foot, she maneuvered threw the lobby avoiding little obstacles and a few people who were there.

Sesshoumaru watched as she skillfully moved threw the lobby, her body well balanced on the board and she weaved around. He wondered how she was able to move like that with so much weight from her clothes. He took off in a slow jog following her in the lobby then outside, she didn't even stop, just merely missing a door closing on her.

She kept going until she came to a cross walk and was nearly hit by a car that was speeding down the street, thankfully she was able to jump back quick enough, sadly her board was broken into pieces one of the wheels rolling into a sewer drain.

"I told you that it was not safe riding that thing around here, you could've so easily gotten hit by that car!" Sesshoumaru ranted standing to her side, "why don't we go back to the hotel now."

"Great now my boards in pieces, is there a mall or store around here that might sell boards?"

Sesshoumaru gave himself a small smirk, "There is, but if I show you were it is then you have to own and wear a form fitting outfit."

"I am wearing a form fitting shirt right now."

"No one that is actually decent, and of my choosing, it could be a skirt, shorts, or just plain jeans with any shirt."

Kagome thought about it for a few seconds, then decided she might as well go along with it, he couldn't force her to actually wear the outfit, and she did need a new board somewhat soon or she would be stuck walking or riding the train around. "Okay I'll take you up on that offer, but first we go the skateboard shop."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so thank you for reading chapter two of Tokyo Demons & Angel kisses any comments or questions are welcome. Also if you have any idea's send them in and if i like them I will try to use them. So till the next time Good bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Tokyo Demons & Angel Kisses

A/N Well this is the third chapter of Tokyo Demons & Angel Kisses and on time just as I promised. Well please Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the characters or Lil' Wyte's song Oxyconton

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lil' Wyte_  
Go on and slip me two Xanax Bars - I'm ready to git fool  
5th to Crown to wash it down, I'm downtown snapping rolls  
Ain't no shame up in my game - in fact I'm mentally deranged  
Oxycontin in my system - man I'm feeling kinda strange  
Watch me choke about this dope - Blueberry from Texas  
She wanna git up in rotation that's too bad cause I'm stressing  
'Bout now its 1:30 am - 11 Percocets just entered me  
15 minutes from this second - I'll be crawling on my knees  
Laughing at the crowd of all the clowns that be surrounding me  
Take another Lortab to call me down and let me see  
Body be relaxed - muscles be loose, and you have stopped the pain  
No more bitching 'bout your day and work and driving in the rain  
Put up wit' the fussing and discussion - I plant in your brain  
Hypnotize ya minds, like all the rest but I come through the veins  
Take a chill pill to slow me down and git back in this game  
Gatta be up on ya P's and Q's to even feel it mane

_Hook 2x - Lil' Wyte_  
Oxycontin - Xanax Bars - Percocet and Lortab  
Valiums - Morphine - patches - Exctacy - and it's all up for grab  
What'cha want - what'cha need - hit me up I got you mane  
What'cha want - what'cha need - hit me up I got you mane

_Lord Infamous_  
Scarecrow, scarecrow whats that you popping?  
A powerful pill they call Oxycontin  
But it'so tiny, that it catch you dragging  
Haven't you heard big things come in small packages  
I prefer the orange's with the black O-C  
Take two where you can - I move about you see  
Some people mellow down in a needle and shoot 'em up  
Buy I pop 'em with Seroquel like glue, I am stuck

_Crunchy Blac_  
See I'ma pill popper - so I'ma keep poppin' em  
Gimme 20 Xanax and I'ma start droppin' em  
They ain't no stoppin' him - when they in my system  
Mane I really miss 'em - can you help me get 'em  
I heard you have Clidina, on that fucking pill shed  
Gimme some fuckn Ec' - gimme some Percocets  
I need me some four bar, so I can break down  
Cause a nigga like me 'finna take it to funky town

_Hook 2x - Lil' Wyte_  
Oxycontin - Xanax Bars - Percocet and Lortab  
Valiums - Morphine - patches - Ecstacy - and it's all up for grab  
What'cha want - what'cha need - hit me up I got you mane  
What'cha want - what'cha need - hit me up I got you mane

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked in the skateboard shop that Sesshoumaru had been talking about. An American, Japanese underground considered, rap song, Oxycontin by Lil Wyte was playing in the back ground, a smile form on Kagome's lips hearing an old familiar sing. Her lips moved with the words singing the words that she was able to remember. Too soon the song ended her upbeat attitude changing back to her darker one.

Sesshoumaru quickly keyed onto this change that she went though. Choosing to keep quiet for now he watched her as she looked around, most of the boards were not cheap, and the American ones were a lot more expensive than the ones that were made in Japan.

Her eyes drifted to a board brand called Zero, one of the more expensive ones, picking out a black and a dark red one; it was dark red with black roses and vines all over it. She went up to the counter and paid for it after one look instantly knowing that she wanted that particular board. The guy at the counter gave her a slightly weird look surprised that someone would buy that board, from what he knew it had been there near a year, most people didn't give it a second look, most wanted the new ones with special parts for tricks.

Sesshoumaru watched as she paid for the board wondering why she got that one, it didn't seem like the kind of thing that she would want to buy, almost too girly in a way. He glanced back at the other boards thinking should would have gotten one close to her old one, with a shrug he turned back around noticing that Kagome was no longer in the store, or as far as he could tell outside waiting for him; she had taken off.

Kagome let out a sigh weaving threw the crowd on her new board, checking out the Barings on it. Making a sharp turn she nearly hit an small group of young chatty teenage girl , the ones obsessed with their looks and guys, "Oh shit your bad" She called out receiving dirty looks from many of the girls along with some "Watch were your going freak!" She just flipped them off.

Going on a bit father into the city she stopped at a small sushi house, she was slightly hungry and this place seemed to be fairly empty. Once she walked in she noticed that it was small, obviously a family owned place, with an old Japan look, and everything seemed to be original porcelain from hundreds of years ago.

An old lady hobbled out from the kitchen "Hello young child will ye be eating here today?"

"Yes I will be; can I sit in the corner over there?" Kagome asked politely pointing over to a table in the corner to her right next to the window, the sun coming threw the glass and sending out a slight warmth. The lady gave a curt nod ushering Kagome there and setting down a menu.

"What can I get ye anything to drink?"

"Just water please." Kagome sat down giving the lady a slight smile the place was small and cozy, reminding her of her mother's home a few years before, before she had become sick and then died.

"Oh yes my name is Keade and if ye need anything just say so."

"Okay thank you very much, my name is Kagome, it's nice to meet you," Kagome returned to the older lady with a smile as she glanced at the menu. Keade walked away and Kagome's eyes glanced outside, she swore she had seen someone in all black walking by, but dismissed it as a trick of the light. She leaned against the window her head laid against it.

"Miss your water…" the older lady placed a glass of water onto the table "do ye know what ye want yet?"

"Um yeah I want four eel rolls and a small bowl of rice please," she answered closing the menu and handing it back. Turning back to the window she stared outside this place reminded her so much of her moms house a few years back.

Flashback

A little girl around the age of five or six with long black wavy hair pulled back into a sloppy braid came running inside the door of a nice house onto lightly tanned carpet floors, tears in her blue eyes, her little hands rubbing her face and smearing it with dirt, her cheeks were a mixture of red tint and smeared dirt.

"Mommy, mommy!" the little girl cried out running with her short legs through the room and into a small kitchen accented in reds and greens. "Mommy where are you!" she wailed out looking all around the kitchen.

Suddenly a young middle-aged lady came rushing in, her brown curly hair bounced off of her shoulders falling behind her, her cream colored skirt flowed around her ankles and the soft click of heels entered the room "Honey what's wrong? Please don't cry… shh shh." The lady whispered picking up the little girl, not noticing the dirt smearing into her off white outfit.

"Mommy I was swinging and I," sniffle, "I fell off the swing when I was playing and I got a booboo on my arm and it hurts! Mommy it really hurts!" the little girl cried out even louder pointing the a scrape just below her elbow, more tears swelled up in here eyes, as they let loose in a flood of salty water.

"Shh baby its okay I'll make it feel all better, come on lets go into the bathroom and we'll clean it up and make it feel all better." The lady obviously the child mother said in a calming tone, rubbing soothing circle on the little girls back as she carried her out of the kitchen up the stairs and into a bathroom.

Setting the little girl on the toilet, she opened the mirror to a medicine cabinet putting out some band-aids and some cotton balls and hydro peroxide to clean the cut with. Setting all the stuff on the sinks ledge she opened the peroxide pouring a small bit onto the cotton ball "Okay now this will sting just a bit then it will make it feel better" she said gently before apply it to the scrape causing the little girl to start crying again "Shh, shh it's okay honey" she said patting the child on the head softly. A few seconds later she unwrapped a band-aid and placed it on the scrape

"See its all better now." The mother said patting the little girls head and holding out her hand, "Come on lets go get a yummy treat now to make feel even better"

A smile lit up on the child's face "Yay I get a yummy treat." she said with a laugh, clapping her hands then grabbing her mother's hands and jumping off of the toilet smiling happily.

End Flashback

A dazed look crossed Kagome's half closed eyes as she sat at the small sushi restaurant with her head leaned lightly against the glass window, strands of hair covered her face slightly giving her even more of a distant look.

"Miss, miss your food is here, hello?" Keade said waving her hand in front Kagome's face watching the dazed look, her eyes unable to leave the expression on Kagome's face.

A second passed as Kagome jumped, her head coming up hitting the glass, her hands grasped her head and blue eyes closed with an intake of breath. "Sorry, I just spaced out… Thank you." She said with a cringe before looking up at Keade and picking up her chop sticks and taking a bite of her food "very good" she said after swallowing a bite.

Keade just nodded her head and walked away. As she walked away Kagome put her hand up to her head once again trying to forget the memory she had just had 'That was a long time ago, she is no longer here so don't wish for her to be anymore, it was your fault anyway and you can't make her come back no matter how much you want to' she told herself inside her head taking another bite of food, almost forcing herself to eat it, again telling herself that she couldn't go though that again.

Minutes passed as she sat there in silence, Keade only coming over once to give her some more water and make sure everything was good. Other than the soft tick tock of the clock over the door entrance it was completely silent.

Time almost stood still in there, no worries of what she had to do, or what she had to come back to, just the calm of the day. Well until her cell phone went on, the caller ID flashing her step mothers number. 'There goes the calm' Kagome thought before opening and answering the phone "Yes?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

"Where are you!" Kikyo asked in a high pitched, annoyed voice.

"I'm eating some food, I'm allowed to eat. Or did you decide I can no longer get nutrition from food?" came a sarcastic response.

You could almost here Kikyo fuming on her side of the call. "Don't you go get an attitude with me girl. You have to listen to me like it or not" She said acting like she had all the power in the world.

"I ain't got to do shit" Kagome said rudely, noticing Keade looking at her.

"Well I just got done talking with Sesshoumaru's father and supposedly Sesshoumaru was watching over you, and then you took off, I don't know how you did that but its not safe for you to be alone on the Tokyo street's" Kikyo said mocking a caring tone, "so I want you to come back here and apologize to Sesshoumaru when he gets back here, since he's spent all this time looking all over the city for you. Then for the rest of this trip you are to stay with him at all time, do I make myself clear."

"No not really, can you please repeat the whole spiel please. Oh wait don't bother cause I'm not going to listen to it, bye" Kagome said hanging up the phone before her step mother could say anything in reply.

Keade walked over "I take it that you will be leave now? I'll bring you the bill."

"Thanks, and sorry that was my step mother, I dislike her greatly"

"Yes I can tell." Keade said then left to bring back the bill for the small meal. Kagome paid it then left the calm and serenity was all gone and the weight of the world seemed to be back and heavy as ever. She knew that tonight she would be regretting what she had done slightly, but what was done was done.

With a shiver Kagome walked across the street, a cold feeling crossed her despite the warmth of the sun and the amount of clothing she was wearing. She looked at her phone seeing that Kikyo had called back twice and then left a voice message. Ignoring it she placed it in her pocket. She could pretty much guess what was on the message so why bother listening to it? What was the point to?

She looked up at the sky, or what you could see of one since most of the sky was concealed by tall skyscrapers even in a more residential area. That's what had been happening to her hometown before she had to leave, they were creating big skyscrapers that over shadowed the small city.

'Stop thinking about the past Kagome its just making everything worse.' She thought to herself once again. She got onto her board and took off down the street, weaving across the sidewalk, slowly making her way back to the hotel.

Her phone began to ring again, this time it wasn't Kikyo but it was some other number. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" A distinct voice said.

"Sesshoumaru? How did you get my number?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Okay that was my third chapter and I hope that everyone liked it. Well the next chapter will be up in two weeks, See you then.


	4. Chapter 4

Tokyo Demons and Angel Kisses

Chapter Four -The Rain Falls With Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in the show

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her phone began to ring again, this time it wasn't Kikyo but it was some other number. "Hello?"

"Where are you!?" A distinct voice yelled out of the receiver.

"Sesshoumaru? How did you get my number?"

Kagome wanted to panic slightly, she knew that she had not given him her phone number, but someone else obviously had.

"You have yet to answer my first question, where are you?!" he said his voice strained it seemed that he was doing everything to keep from yelling at her. In the background you could hear heavy footsteps falling on the cement sidewalk.

"Chill," a few seconds pasted as Kagome looked for a sign as to where she was "Okay I'm at 6201 Yurakucjo, Chiyoda, Tokyo, so chill I'll be back sooner or later." She continued to walk the way she remembered going back to the hotel.

"Higurashi that is more than an hour's walking distance away and threw the worst part of town, now tell me how did you end up there?"

"Really you need to calm down, Damn," she shifted her skateboard under the other arm; also switching her phone to her other had and ear. "Anyways I got my board so it won't take as long, along with the fact it's daytime so I got time."

"Ya well it maybe daytime now, but a big storm is heading this way. So I'm heading in your direction and we should meet up within half an hour or less." Sesshoumaru said gruffly then hung up the phone to leave no room for argument by Kagome.

With an irritated growl Kagome shoved her phone into her pants pocket, her hand curled into a tight fist. Second past like this as she walked down the street disbelieving what she had been told, it was very nice out.

Getting on her board she pushed off the sidewalk with one foot moving along the sidewalk with practiced grace.

Sesshoumaru growled placing his phone in his pocket, wondering how in the world she had gotten that far away and not even noticed it. Then he got aggravated at himself for allowing her to slip away without him even noticing it. It didn't matter, now he was going to keep tabs on her at all times, there would be no more slip ups from him.

He had already had to inform his father about loosing her so that he could get her cell phone number from Kikyo, and he disliked Kikyo very much. To him all she was was a whore looking for a place to sleep and someone to fuck every night, and she didn't bother denying it.

That didn't matter at the moment though; he just had to find Kagome before she got into some form of trouble, that would surely not go over well with his father.

He had considered driving there to get her, but with the time of day and the storm coming, it would be much faster to walk there.

Sometimes he hated living in Tokyo, or in the big city, all of its constraints that he had to adhere to. But that didn't matter; all he had to do right now was get to Kagome before she got into trouble with a gang or before the storm came. Even if it was starting as he found her they could get shelter somewhere.

Kagome swerved not really paying attention to anything, lost in her own mind, almost like it was a rehearsed thing. Melodies filled her head rapidly, the steady beats calming her and giving her a relaxed expression. There was no smile yet there was not a frown that graced her pale lips.

Her hair feel just behind her shoulders and floated just above them giving her an disturbed angel effect, with her lightly tanned skin, baggy black jeans, the silver holy shirt and her black hair, but don't forget her electric blue eyes. Yet if you told her that, she would argue with that saying that she was no angel, even if it was a disturbed one.

Through her calmness came danger, in which she unknowingly walked in upon, or well technically skateboarded into it. Technicalities did not matter the fact remained, she had gone into an area that was not in the least bit a good area. At first glance it didn't look bad and it was the right time of day you have nothing to worry about, but as it grew later in the day and with the approaching storm and less and less people out on the streets, the area grew more dangerous by the minute.

She slowed down to a stop picking up her board and looking up into the sky noticing the sky was rapidly growing dark as storm clouds began to roll in. Soon after there was a loud clap of thunder which made Kagome shiver for some odd reason, usually she loved storms, but there was just something different about this one, something that reeked wrongness. Her calmness was gone, replaced with a feeling of uneasiness.

She pulled out an MP3 player from one of many pockets, raising the volume, trying to push out warning signs inside of her head saying they were from paranoia and not from anything to truly worry about. Deciding to walk instead of going the faster way just incase it did start to rain, she didn't want to ruin her new board in one day.

With quick, jog like steps, she moved across the large expanse of sidewalk and black asphalt. Yellow lines passed in a slight blur, along with the street lights. Kagome lost all sense of time as she jogged back to were she thought she had crosses earlier that day, her music blaring fazing out the sounds of cars or other people. As it began to rain she didn't even notice it, wrapped up in getting to now unknown place.

The rain began lightly but soon turned harder, like little balls of ice, roaring in all but her ears. She went on like this for a bit that was until she felt a somehow firm grip on her shoulder and a sudden pull causing her to fall back onto someone who grabbed roughly at her body, pulling her into a darkened ally way.

She could tell that now she was in trouble, there wasn't one or two people in that dark ally but at least five or more of them. From what she could tell they meant some sort of business and obviously it had to do with her.

The guy that had grabbed her held his hand loosely over her mouth and the other was tightly wrapped around her waist. Another guy stood maybe two feet in front of her; she could barely see him, just able to see the outline of his head and a bit of his body but it blended in with the darkness mostly.

She hated to admit it to herself but Sesshoumaru was right, this area for some reason was dangerous, and she had just landed herself in the middle of it.

The guy that had her mouth cover spoke into her ear with a gruff voice "What is a purty girl like you doing all alone so late, and in a rain storm? Your going to get sick didn't you mommy and daddy tell you to stay inside on rainy days?"

"No they didn't but they did tell me that I shouldn't talk to strangers, especially ones that drag me into dark ally ways," Kagome quipped as soon as the guy removed his hand from her mouth, "oh yeah by the way you really need to wash your hands more often, yuck," then spit onto the ground. She knew that it was by far not the smartest thing to do but it seemed she could never resist saying rude things to people. It was just such a tempting thing to do and it didn't help that she was living with her step-mom and sarcasm was something that often came from her lips without noticing it.

People shuffled around in the back, you could hear some of the guys making comments about what she had said then the sound of a blade being flicked open. "Why you little bitch, you better watch what you say to me, I'll fucking slit your throat before you can beg to say your sorry."

"Well it's a good thing I don't plan on saying sorry to you then."

As soon as the words left her lips the blade was placed up against her throat dangerously, and a leg placed in front of her making it not a smart idea to move around any lot. "You really need to watch what you say to me."

"It's kind of hard to _watch_ what I'm saying since spoken words can't be seen moron."

"You're just so pretty that it would be a shame to see your mutilated face on the morning news." He whispered rubbing him nose on her neck, his breath hot in her ears.

The way he talked into her ear made her shiver, his hand roamed roughly over her wet clothed clad body, made her cringe with every inch that he touched. She felt her stomach churning in disgust, she felt like she was going to get sick. At the moment all she wanted was get out of there and back to the hotel, even having to see Sesshoumaru wouldn't be so bad, as long as this guy would get his hands off of her.

"I would rather my face being seen on the morning then have to look at yours for five seconds." She said finally able to get some movement with help elbow, once done so she dug it into the person who was holding her stomach, the blade bit into her throat slightly but she was able to get her hands on it quick enough so that it didn't do to much damage to her throat, other than a small cut. She was lucky that he had let up his guard some by her comment.

She felt the sting of the blade cutting into her hand, then the warm sensation of blood as it cut into the palm of her hand deeply. She cringed slightly but continued to move farther away from her captor making sure the knife was still in hand. She knew that there were other men in the ally way, but it seemed that she forgot about them for the time being.

Right after she got away and was fairly close to the end of the ally she collided into a hard chest. She feared that it was one of the gang members she had ran into, and if it was she knew that she would probably be on the news by the next day. Taking a step back she caught a glance of silver hair and pale skin.

She could feel a small wave of thankfulness but then she remembered that she did not know what the other guys looked like, let alone the one that had grabbed her, it could be any one of them for all she knew.

"You Bitch! I'm going to rape you then skin you alive! I can't wait to hear your fucking screams" A voice yelled out as she could see a dark blur moving closer her way.

She moved closer to the person that possibly had silver hair, and hoped that it was Sesshoumaru. Strong arms wrapped around her shielding her slightly, then moved her behind its body.

"Why don't you low lives bother someone that's more your size, like how about me?" A deep voice said calmly. You could hear the shuffle of feet. The gang members knew that they probably couldn't fight someone bigger them and they also didn't want to take the chance of him getting a look at one of them.

Quickly the gang exited the ally, "I'm going to find you girl and I'm going to kill you, mark my words!" The guy that grabbed her, yelled out, "And I'm going to make sure you scream long and loud till your voice no longer works then have to watch everything as you die slowly!"

Kagome cringed at the sound of his voice, she hoped that she never heard that voice again, or have to feel him touching her again, she was afraid that he may try to find her and do as he said, and that time she may not have Sesshoumaru to save her. Shaking she turned to the person that saved her.

"Sesshoumaru… I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't of shown up when you did!" She whispered wrapping her arms around the guy laying her head down on the person's chest. Seconds passed and he said nothing, looking up she noticed the person she was holding onto had short spiky silver and brown hair not Sesshoumaru's shaggy completely silver hair.

She jumped back with a start finding and picking up her board and holding it up like a weapon the knife at her feet forgotten. "I don't know who you are but come any closer and I swear you'll get it!" she yelled only able to see a little of the person's chiseled face.

"I see you have found out that I am not this 'Sesshoumaru' person, but I do appreciate the thanks miss." The guy said

"By the way you may call me Gavin." He finished with a tip of his head and hand, giving her a mysterious smile.

Her breath slowed as time seemed to be stilled, this guy looked oh so familiar to her, but she couldn't place where she had seen him before. Almost like it was from a dream, a dream that kept her up late at night, with questions that she could not answer, even though sometimes she did not want them to be answered.

She caught glimpses of him from different thoughts, or dream, or maybe snippets of time. Him, or Gavin as he said his name was, dressed in nothing but black, from black pants with high buckle boats, to a tight black shirt to the gothic style trench coat. She looked at what she could of what he was wearing, the same as what she got from what came to her head.

The last memory she had was recent… very recent, it was earlier today the first one was at the mall. He had just been standing outside of the board shop staring out into space; she hadn't really noticed this till now, and then when she was at the restaurant.

It seemed that what she what she thought were dreams seemed to be becoming very oh so real. And she was becoming nervous, this guy scared her in a different, she feared that she had some sort of feelings for him, for his mysterious ways and his looks. Would she become interested in him for this one time meeting?

Then he spoke again, "so what is a beautiful girl like you doing out in such a big storm? Shouldn't you be at home or inside somewhere safe, and not playing with gang members?" his voice was deep and smooth.

"Well not that it is any of your concern as to why I'm out here, I was heading home, or back to the person that I earlier called you, that was until I was drug into here by that guy." She said in a sure of herself tone. She awkward standing there talking to him wearing her completely soaked clothes, and she could tell that the temperature was dropping as she stood there chatting it up.

She shifted wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible she felt a small attraction for this person and that wasn't going to work for her. She had one rule to follow by and that was not to fall for anyone, if feelings were involved then she had to stop them as soon as possible.

Gavin smiled at her again, in a way he knew what she was thinking. He could almost feel her eagerness to get away but also her want to stay there and be around him more. In a way he to wanted her to leave, his slight want to see her drove him insane; her allure was so different from anything else he knew.

They stood there in silence not knowing what to say and at the same time happy with the quiet comfortableness they had. But that did not last long.

"KAGOME! What are you doing in an ally way, in a storm, and after I warned you about this area?!" Sesshoumaru said in a loud deep voice as Kagome's head snapped up and over to his direction, relief very evident on her face.

"Sesshoumaru you're here," she whispered running over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist as much as possible laying her head on his chest.

"You're okay… I was worried something might of happened to you," Sesshoumaru spoke softly so unlike his usual self, even if she didn't know him all that well, his arms wrapped slightly awkwardly around her small, wet body. He could feel her shivering harshly.

"Yeah Gavin saved me," she looked up to thank Gavin once again and show Sesshoumaru who had saved her. But he was gone, having slipped away before she noticed and before Sesshoumaru took notice of him.

"There's no one here Kagome? I arrived right as a bunch of people were clearing out of here, and you were just standing there staring into space. Your probably just imagining things, you're shivering like crazy." Sesshoumaru held her tighter to help keep her warm.

Kagome stood curled up into him as best she could trying to keep as warm as possible, but as it continued to rain and her clothes staying as wet as they were, Sesshoumaru's body heat could not keep her warm enough.

"Take your shirt off."

She glared at him, thinking of the worst thing she could after what had just happened. "No way, you sick pervert. Do you not know what just happened! I could have been raped and you're trying to have me take off my clothes!" Kagome screamed as her hand went to smack him as she could feel the beginning of tears in her eyes. She couldn't stop the feeling of being dirty at what he said.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist mid swing, "I don't know what you're thinking but the only reason that I even said that was your shirt is soaking wet and if you want to keep from getting hypothermia the best way is by taking that more rag than shirt off."

She looked up at him and let out a soft whimper as she pulled off the ragged wet shirt, leaving her little body clad only in her bra. Seconds after her shirt was off Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him and inside his dry leather jacket. Kagome's head dropped to his chest her blue eyes closed softly.

"I want to go home Sesshoumaru.. Please take me home, I'm so tired." Kagome finished off softly before loosing conscienceness falling limp to his arms.

"I will."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note- Ok so that is the fourth chapter to Tokyo Demons and Angel Kisses sorry it took so long.

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Tokyo Demons and Angel Kisses Chapter 5

The blinding sunlight's rays shown threw the cracks of the painted glass in a single small window. Giving the closet like room little light that was in a path that leads to the spot next to a darkened corner. The lighted path was sprinkled with dust that seemed to be glowing it the little sunlight that peered through the little line

The room's air was stuffy and thick; it made you want to leave as soon as you were to enter the room. Or try to open the single, nailed down window. The bareness made you wonder why it looked the way it did. A plain cement floor, plain white walls and that single small window higher up, in the very center of the room. The bareness scared you wanting your escape, controlling your fear.

The walls were meticulously painted, not a drop of white paint on the floor, or no blinds on the windows and surely no carpet on the dull gray floor. It was all to clean.

A person sat in the darkened corner. Their head was tilted back against the wall, eyes wide open, but vacant staring the abyss of death that stared back unrelentingly. The shoulders were leaned against the wall, allowing the person to stay upright but slouched. The hands out to the side with the palms facing upwards and legs straight in front of the body just spread apart slightly.

Minutes pass like hours, or what it may seem if you were in the room alive. But that wasn't the case of this guy. He was long dead. But not even a single fly buzzed around his rotting body. Sticky blood that was on his lips and eyes, it had once dripped down his finger and onto the floor into puddles.

Now the once wet blood dried over leaving a dark stain on the cement floor and dull white walls.

A big door swung open hitting the wall with a loud resounding thud as foot steps walked into the room. A person walked over to the dead person and kneeled down grabbing the corpse's jaw into a clawed hand. The clawed hand tilted the head down the person hair fell over the corpse wide unseeing eyes.

"Aw to bad. I don't think this poor human could handle the poisons that coursed through his body," a feminine voice said with false caring, "that is such a shame. Maybe next time those pathetic fools will finish the job they were sent out to do or risk losing another member." The lady said with a fake French accent running her dark red, sharp nails down the person's face leaving trails of fresh cold blood dripping from pale skin and into new little pools of blood on the gray floor.

Another person entered the room looking with much disdain at the body, not caring in the least bit about who the person that died was. Their head turned to look out of the window searching for something that was not there.

The person turned back to the female and with a firm hand the person gripped females shoulder tightly. "Now, now Kagura if you keep killing these worthless creatures then you're never going to get the girl. Now there is one less person out there that knows what she looks like." A deep voice spoke out of the darkness.

The female called Kagura threw the head that she had been holding back against the wall and watched as the body crumpled to the floor in a heap blood continuing to drain from the cuts.

"Yes, yes I do know this. But it is not my fault the human was incompetent and couldn't even give me a reason to let him live another pathetic day." She stared with eye as red as the blood draining onto the floor

The guys grip painfully tightened on her shoulder dragging up to a standing position. "I grow tired of waiting. If they fail again this time, then it's going to become your responsibility. Then if you fail then what you've seen happen to others, will be your fate." He whispered in her ear making the shiver even in the stuffy hot room.

His grip continued to grow tighter until it was unbearably painful and she wasn't able to stand it anymore.

"Yes master Naraku." Kagura replied in a whisper her red eyes closed in fear, for she knew that he wasn't telling a lie and his touch reassured that. Giving her another painful squeeze he let her fall to her knees.

"Don't fail me," he said before leaving the room his tone spoke in volumes of possible pain to come.

Kagome's soft eyes opened slowly before quickly closing tightly, the quick yet bright light seemingly too intense for her waking eyes. They had yet to adjust to the quick bits of light. Her small hands moved from under starch white covers to her face as she tried to run her hand threw her hair, but it was wet and full of knots making it nearly an impossible task to accomplish. She looked around her the room was almost completely dark except a little stream light that passed over her head every few seconds or so.

Rubbing her eyes to get used to the little amount of light she looked around the room she was residing in. From what she could tell it wasn't very large at all the only bed was the one she was lying in, and possibly a chair a table with a television on it and a set of dressers, there was a room off of a hallway that she believed maybe a bathroom.

It didn't look like some amazing room, in fact it was probably a little run down worn out from years of use by traveling people. The carpet worn and the walls a dirty white, in a need of a fresh coat of white paint but it was hard to tell with the little light she had. The shades that were mostly covering the windows were a dark color, maybe a forest green color and you could almost see the dust on them. Dark old dark carpet surely worn beyond its few years sat on the floor, maybe it was originally red, blue or maybe brown even who knew.

Kagome sat up in the bed to get a better look around the room the chair looked like it was newly redone, making it look very out of place in here, and the dresser looked new too. The television had to be pretty old, she could see it wasn't a flat screen with a vhs player in it something that a quite old. Well she didn't have one back home, that's all she knew.

Laying back down she stared and the ceiling watching it as if something would just pop out of it. Thankfully that did not happen. It would have probably given her a heart attack. Not that she wasn't already close to having one, she had no clue were she was and how she had gotten there, she couldn't remember much before leaving that little restaurant and after it started raining. It was like she blacked out

The light that had been shining on her face for its brief moment disappeared and it got dark in the room. Time passed slowly and the room got darker, soon a flash illuminated the room then it went dark again. Kagome looked at the window and felt something moving in the bed she was lying in, her eyes opened wide in shock, she hadn't noticed someone else being in the room with her in all that time.

She turned and looked at the person. Seeing a very masculine, pale skinned face with silver hair all around it he was sleeping soundly from what she could tell. She moved closer to him as flashes of a person with amazing silver hair entered her head, with beautiful golden eyes. Kagome knew she should be scared, very scared. She was alone in a room with a man who she couldn't even remember other than the images that had were coming out of nowhere.

Curious she moved closer to him, until she was nearly on top of him staring right at his face, she could feel his breathes on her face, tickling her skin. She moved her face closer to his to get a better look as a flash of lightning again illuminated the room giving her only seconds to see him. Only a single second to really see the face of the man she was sharing a room with. One that had spent the night with, in the same bed.

The light was fast to leave but she was left staring into the golden eyes that had been coming to her in flashes of memories. But this time they were really there. He was staring at her. And she wasn't able to take her eyes off of his or even move away from him. She felt hypnotized. It was like looking into an eclipse and you know you shouldn't, but you can't stop.

Sesshoumaru was watching her curiously wondering what she was doing. He had actually expected her to freak out on him. To start yelling the second she woke up and realized what was going on, but she didn't. She had a confused and dazed look. He wasn't sure if she remembered him at all.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts could not help to wonder what would be left to the imagination with the thin t-shirt she was wearing. He had some maid change her into his shirt when he had first came the place they were staying at now. He could have seen almost everything the night before if it wasn't how dark it was and he had other concerns at that time. But now he could not help himself.

He could tell before that she had a great body even if her normal clothes didn't show it. She wore baggy clothes and tore up t-shirts, unlike the other girls of her age that wore tight clothes that were much too small for them most likely and showed way too much of there bodies off to anyone that wanted to see.

His eyes drifted from her eyes to her lips down to her neck that was covered slightly by her mussed up black hair. He reached his hand up moving her hair off her neck leaving the flawless slightly pale skin. He started to feel something stir inside of him, long repressed. She looked so small in on of his work shirts, but it looked just right on her too.

Lightning flashed allowing him to see the shadow of her body in the shirt. Better than what he had thought for some reason, he wondered how her father didn't keep a better eye on her. She wasn't that tall but very slender. Maybe a little to skinny, bordering malnourished but she was completely toned and wasn't at all small in the chest area. It was a wonder how she hadn't been attacked before (From what he knew). The sleeves looked so big on her tiny arms.

He could feel her body beginning to tense up until he returned his eyes to her electric blue eyes. They were just as hypnotic to him as his gold ones were to Kagome.

Kagome's body loosened as Sesshoumaru's eyes returned to hers, it made her feel like she knew him, he wasn't some strange person, and she didn't have to be afraid. "Why am unable to remember you?" She asked in the softest of a whisper unable to be heard by human ears.

Sesshoumaru though heard every word she said clearly as if it was nearly a yell. It partially hurt him inside that she couldn't remember him, but another part of him was excited about it. He could feel her tiny body almost on top of him, warm and welcoming.

Without thinking he brought his large hand up to her face using his thumb to rub her cheek gently. "Kagome," he said his voice rumbling softly. Her eyes seemed to haze over slightly at the sound of her name. He shifted slightly moving his other arm to hold her slightly readjusting his body under her.

Inside he was chiding himself for what he was thinking. He should have more control, but what would it hurt? Nothing as far as he could tell, maybe his pride, but there was more than enough of that. Most likely she wouldn't remember what happened in the morning, but he would.

She continued to look at him, somehow feeling slightly heated by the sound of his voice. She now could tell that he was bare-chested, and it didn't help out with calming her down. She couldn't remember the man that was with her but he knew her.

Sesshoumaru shifted more now, moving to lay her down into the bed, as he moved to lean over her this time, exposing more of his chest. A war raged inside of him, and her laying there in his clothing didn't help. He wanted to be on top of her for some reason. He could feel the way her body seemed to be reacting, calling for him in the same way. Without thinking his head dip down kissing her on the lips, he wasn't able to restrain himself anymore.

It was hungry and passionate kiss, asking for more than it possible should of. He could feel her heat grow, as it started to overwhelm him. His arms made their made to both sides of her head, putting himself over her more while her hands ran down with sculpted abs in an innocent tease. She was driving him crazy as much now as ever. A rumble passed through Sesshoumaru as he kissed her more, placing kisses on Kagome's jaw and collar bone. With one hand he ran in over her shoulder, down to the small waist, then to her hips, caressing her legs.

Kagome didn't know what to think or do. All she process was his touch and kiss, and wanting more of both. She kissed him back wrapping one arm around his broad neck to lift her up, while the other was wrapped around his back. She shivered as he growled again and kissed him harder. It was an odd sensation, she was so excited like never before.

Finally after what was like forever they broke the kiss both panting wildly, trying to regain their breath and control. Sesshoumaru stared down at the girl under him, eye wide and lips parted. Her chest rose and fell wildly. He wanted to ravage her again and again. But in a different way this time. He could feel his erection becoming even harder if that was even possible.

Minutes passed and finally some control was regained over two tortured bodies. Sesshoumaru pulled himself off of her and laid back down on his side of the bed, pulling the small body next to him closer. He didn't want to but knew it had to be done. He put a single arm around her slender waist and forced himself to get some sleep.

Kagome did the same hoping that when she was to wake up again that she would remember everything. She wasn't sure if she was going to get any sleep though from what just happened, but soon after she was passed out with Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around her and her head tucked under his chin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Sorry this chapter has taken so long. It was hard for me to think of ideas and i've been super busy with school. So enjoy

Disclaimer- I no own Inuyasha, but if i did i'd be RICH!!!!!!


End file.
